Improved circuit, optical, and packaging technologies have enabled manufacturers to dramatically reduce the size, cost, and power usage of still and video cameras. These advances have been applied to traditional uses, such as for photography and surveillance, and have also been instrumental in spawning entirely new imaging markets. As these markets continue to emerge and expand, there remains a demand for improved cameras and enhanced functionality.